The Hidden Stories of Glee
by WayshianHipsta
Summary: What was never answered, is now unveiled in each chapter for every character: Artie's accident,Mercedes tots obsession, and Brittany's parents.
1. Artie's Accident

Hidden Glee Stories: Artie's Accident

Artie's Accident

_Beep! Beep!_ The alarm was quickly shut off, making the room almost silent. Artie dragged his body onto the left side of the bed to swing his legs swiftly over the edge. After putting his glasses on, he pulled his wheel chair towards him and slid on.

His wheel chair had been there for him for a good amount of time in his life now. But since yesterday, everything had changed for him. A mysterious Santa left him an expensive pair of robot legs that assisted Artie in walking upright. It was his biggest Christmas miracle.

Artie yelled, " Mom! Could you please come here and help me up?"

Artie's mother walked over from the kitchen in an instance. "Oh honey, this is so exciting. I can't wait to finally see," she sighed.

As his mom helped pick him up to strap him into his new contraption, Artie thought of how much this would help make things seems back to normal. He wrapped his fingers around the controls and looked at his mom.

With a slight tear in her eye, she asked, " Are you ready?"

Artie nodded his head and pressed the power button. The machine roared to life sounding like an arcade game. As he pressed the forward switch, the right leg moved.

His mother began to cry with joy. It was as if everything from his past had vanished and he could finally be one of the normal kids.

As Artie began to become emotional as well, the machine began to make unexpected noises. The legs stopped moving causing his dreams to fade.

"What happened? "Artie asked.

His mother looked around at the different buttons and tried to press them, but nothing happened.

Artie became even more worried and suggested, " Maybe if I got out we could try to fix it ".

"Of course," His mom now helped him back out and into his chair and said, " I think if I push the power button again it should work".

With hope in Arties eyes, he watched his mom try to bring back to life something that brought him the most joy in the longest time. But as she pressed the red button, the machine began to smoke and small sparks shot out.

They both gasped and rushed away into opposite corner of the room as the smoke died down. Artie looked up at his mother and she began to cry; this time they were not of joy. She reached to touch her son's shoulder but then refrained as if she couldn't even look at him.

"Mom ple-".

His mother left the room.

Artie wheeled over to his window and peered outside into the backyard like he did every morning. He looked at the old oak tree and saw that the wooden swing hanging off one of the large branches was holding on by its last string. Things had always been so eerily quiet since the accident in 5th grade.

It was a beautiful summer morning in Ohio. Artie was walking with his little sister Minnie in a field to pick daisy's for their mother before breakfast. He loved his sister with all his heart even though she had only been in the family for five years. She was adopted from an orphanage in China when she was eight months old. Minnie loved Artie as well and always could count on him to watch over her.

"Minnie we have to go walk back now if we want to surprise mommy before she gets up," Artie told his sister softly.

She grabbed her basket of flowers with one her small hands and placed the other in Arties. As they walked back north towards town, Artie decided it would be a good idea to cut through the forest on the train trestle over the creek to cut down on time. His mother would've grounded him for life if she found out he had taken his sister outside with out her knowing.

When they reached the opening of the trees, Artie told his sister to hold tight onto his hand and be extra careful because they would be high above the ground. Artie was afraid of heights especially on the trestle. The water in the creek was all dried up from the heat revealing jagged rocks on the bottom. They made their way slowly at first until Artie made the fatal mistake of stepping in the wrong spot.

_Crack!_

Artie looked down by his foot to see he had stepped on a wasp nest. Wasps began to quickly fly out of the nest and straight to him and Minnie. She screamed as Artie yelled for them to run away. But as Minnie started to swat the bees away she slipped off the side of the tracks. Artie saw and reached out for his sister. He barely touched her hand but he tripped and flew over the edge. He blacked out.

When he awoke he was in the hospital and he felt strange. He looked at his arms. There were gashes everywhere. He looked to his right. His mother was hunched over with her face in her hands, crying.

"Mom?" Artie said in pain.

Her head shot up and she looked at her son with hope in her eyes. "Can I get a nurse in here? He is awake!" she yelled.

As nurses rushed in, Artie felt the urge to get up and hug his mom, but something was different. His legs would not move.

That day Artie was struck with the news that when he fell of the trestle, he landing just right on his spine making him paralyzed from the waist down. His sister hit her head and died instantly.

For several months Artie couldn't stand himself. Trying to learn how to work his new wheelchair reminded him of how irresponsible he had been. His sister's death was riding on his shoulder every time he sat in his chair.

Ever since the accident and Artie explained what happened, his mother couldn't look at him. She could barely even speak to him without bursting into tears. He was the reminder of his little sister's death. The little sisters that he promised to always watch over and protect. His mother's angel was gone and all she had was the boy that wasn't able to save her.

As Artie still stared at the oak tree in his backyard he thought of how he was supposed to cheer his mother up. She had finally gone back to normal and finding out the news that her son would have a chance to walk again brought her as much joy as it did to him. A tear rolled down his face and splashed onto the armrest of his chair.

"I guess this is how things are always going to be," Artie thought.


	2. Mercedes Tots Obsession

**A/N: This is more of something I wrote as a joke. Sorry if Mercedes fans are mad but c'mon! Why the heck did they ever have to make a big deal about Mercedes love for tots. This is told from Mercedes perspective.**

MMMM. Tots. I love me some nice and crispy tater tots. People always wonder why I have to have those golden and fried potatoes on my plate. It is plain and simple: we have a bond.

Every weekend when I was in middle school, I would go over to my Grammy's house and she would fix me up a plate of chicken with a side of her secret family recipe tater tots. I couldn't get enough of them. My Grammy smelled of tots all the time when I saw her and she was like one of my best friends. But when I was 12, she passed away in her sleep. I never got the chance to say goodbye.

When we went through her things, we never found her delicious recipes. I was so devastated that I had nothing personal to keep with me in her name, but that changed when we got a new lunch lady at Mckinley High School.

We were all so used to the same side order of French fries or salad, until a new item was added to the menu by a Dorris Battle. I smelled those tater tots outside of the cafeteria and I knew what I was faced with. I was in a spell and visions of my Grammy flooded through my mind as if she was actually there with me. Low and behold I had suddenly set my eyes upon the same tater tots she made for me.

Dorris Battle was apparently one of my Grammy's best friends and she suggested that they add a new item to the menu that would have the kids buying more than ever before. She got that right. Those tots were the most popular lunch menu item in Mckinley history that they were on it every day.

Sometimes I sit in Glee Club and think about those crispy tots and how I needed them to satisfy my hunger or the world wouldn't seem right. It may look like I am eyeing one of the guys, but really I am just imagining them as a giant tater tot that wants to be eaten. My songs have never been for Sam. They were always for my lunch companion. I feel awful about it, but my devotion for them is rooted in my soul and from my past.

I hope Sue Sylvester never tries to get rid of them again like she had tried before, because if she lays a hand on my tots…..I will cut her.


	3. Brittany comes out to parents

**N/A: I tried to explain why Brittany isn't shown much when Santana is trying to deal with her coming out to people.**

"Lord Tubbington!" Brittany yelled as she flopped down on her bed. She pulled her cat near to her and gave him a kiss on top of the head. She had tears in her eyes and she tried to cheer herself up by talking to her life-long friend. "How was your day? Any interesting adventures?"

Lord Tubbington just looked up at Brittany and began to purr. He always did when she showed him love. She smiled slightly but couldn't suppress her sadness.

Brittany looked at her cellphone and saw that she had 5 new messages from Santana.

7:13 _My grandma didn't take the news come be with me._

7:45 _Britz! Please! I need you!_

8:03 _Did I do somethin?_

8:14 _Don't ignore me. I know you can read! _

8:16 _I'm sorry I said that. Please call me! Xoxo_

Brittany tossed her phone to floor and looked at Lord Tubbington saying, " I love her, but mommy and daddy won't let me. Do you have a girlfriend Tubbington?"

He rubbed his head against her arm and licked her hand gently. Brittany took that as a yes and tears began to fall again.

Earlier that night Brittany sat down at the table with her mother, father and her brother, James. As her parents discussed church and the stock market, Brittany talked to James. He is in 3rd grade and was having trouble with a girl in his grade.

"She is so mean to me! She held my hand but then when people saw, she called me names and pushed me on the ground," James complained.

" That just means she loves you," Brittany answered crunching on a baby carrot.

Her mother cut into the conversation annoyed and said, " Brittany, please don't lie to your brother."

Brittany grabbed for a breadstick and said, " But it isn't a lie, mom," she turned to James and continued, " She love you but she is just afraid what people would think."

"But why? That is stupid!" James exclaimed.

"She just needs to realize that it doesn't matter what other's think when you are in love."

Brittany's mother cut in again with an angry tone and said, " Brittany Susan Pierce if you tell your brother more lies you will go to your room. How would my little girl know anything about love?"

Brittany became frustrated that her mom was treating her like a child once again. She always had ever since Dr. Morgan diagnosed her with ADD in fourth grade. Her parents couldn't believe their child had a flaw and then believed she was stupid. After that day they treated her like she was their fourth grade girl still. This caused Brittany's mind not to develop to its full potential, making her act just as her parents convinced her to be. She was trapped in a baby zone forever.

"Cause I am in love," Brittany stated.

"What boy could possibly brainwash my baby to think she was in love?" her mother laughed.

Without thinking Brittany responded saying, " Santana. We love each other a lot and she didn't clean my brain. That would be weird."

Her parent's silverware fell out of their hands and they stared at Brittany. They looked at each other and her mother put her hand to her head as though she had a headache.

"Santana? Santana Lopez?"

Brittany nodded.

"I'm sure you mean friend love, dear," her mother assumed hopefully.

"No. She is like prince charming in those books you read, but labanese."

Her mother rubbed her head more and the room grew even quieter. " Has she made you do anything?" she turned to her husband and said, "I knew that girl had something wrong with her. Her being Hispanic was a dead giveaway.

"She is a nice person, mom. She loves me. When we kiss I feel my stomach butterflies –"

"Go to your room! Now!" Her mother said while pointing towards the stairs.

"What did I do?"

"You did wrong! Room! Now! You are grounded until I say so and you cannot hang out with that awful girl!"

Brittany looked to her dad but he just sat in awe not even trying to voice his opinion. " I just don't understand!" Brittany cried, running upstairs.

Brittany heard her phone vibrating once again. This time someone was calling and she knew it was Santana. She went across the room, picked it up and answered.

"Santana?"

Santana was crying," Brittany! Can you please come over? I told my abuela that I am in love with you and she told me to never come back again. Please come over. I need you." She couldn't stop sobbing.

" I can't come over. My mom won't let me," Brittany answered with tears in her eyes.

"Just tell your mom we need to study or something. She will understand. I need you so bad. You don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Santana. I can't." Brittany hung up the phone. She would tell Santana that she was grounded for using the washing machine as a bubble bath again. She would apologize and Santana would understand, but she wouldn't dare tell her about what her parents said. She knew that would hurt her too much. She would just listen to Santana at school but not saying anything because she knew she would cry.

She walked over and sat next to Lord Tubbington. " Don't fall in love. It hurts."


End file.
